Super Robot Wars X
|Sūpā Robotto Taisen Ekkusu}} is a game developed by B.B. Studio for the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita released on March 29, 2018 in Japan. The game was subsequently released in English for Southeast Asia on April 26, 2018. It is the second Super Robot Wars game to feature CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon. Gameplay Series * The Unchallengeable Daitarn 3 * Aura Battler Dunbine ** New Story of Aura Battler Dunbine (Unit Only) * UC Gundam ** Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam ** Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ ** Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack ** Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack – Beltorchika's Children (Unit Only) ** Mobile Suit Gundam F91 ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam: Steel Seven (Unit Only) * Gundam Reconguista in G (New) * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz * Mashin Hero Wataru (New) * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (New) * The Brave Express Might Gaine * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ** Gurren Lagann the Movie: The Lights in the Sky are Stars * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 * Mazinger Z ** True Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! ** True Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness ** Mazinkaiser (Banpresto Original) ** Mazin Emperor G * Buddy Complex (New) ** Buddy Complex Final Act: Into the Skies of Tomorrow (New) * Masou Kishin: Lord of the Elemental (Cybuster only) * CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Arzenal *Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi *Vivian *Jill Dragons *Salamandinay Units Arzenal *AW-CBX007 (AG) Villkiss *AW-GSX232 (VV) Razor Dragons *Schooner-Class *Brig-Class (named as "Galleon-Class") *Galleon-Class *Enryugo Empire of Misurugi *Pyrethroid Series Connections * Wataru Ikusabe and Lelouch vi Britannia strike up a friendship with Ange. They end up as a reason why Ange mellows out by the end of the game, to the point of forgiving Sylvia. * Captain Nemo knows Jill and Embryo. When Jill and Nemo meet for the first time, he calls Jill Alektra, indicating that he knows more than he lets on. In Scenario 31A, Jill even reveals Captain Nemo was the former king of Tartesseus, Elusis La Arwall. As it turns out, Captain Nemo was a part of the first Libertus. * The Misurugi Empire recruits the Zogilia forces, the Mariemaia Army, Towasanga's Dorette fleet, and the Capital Army into their personal army. * Instead of sneaking into the Misurugi Empire, Ange asks Zero's assistance to lead an assault. When Ange gets captured, Zero reveals that Suzaku placed bombs around the palace and detonates them. * Embryo knows Evgeni Kedar. Somehow, Embryo is responsible for turning Bizon into Evgeni. Because of Embryo middling with time, Bizon and Evgeni can exist at the same time. If you unlock Bizon, he gets the chance to change himself for the better. Even better, Bizon can shoot down his future self. * Embryo also knows Gargoyle. As a result, the Neo-Atlantean forces help out the Misurugi Empire from time to time and vice-versa. During Scenario 31, he even tries to take the Blue Water from Nadia, but fails. * In a DLC scenario, X Cross members invade a Misurugi town, so they can make pizza for C.C and the others. * Kurama eats some of Vivian's candy when she offers it to him. As a result, Kurama turns into a human. This scene acts as foreshadowing for the scene where Vivian turns out to be a dragon the whole time. * Ange effectively replaces Yuuki as Wataru's assistant in Scenario 22A as they attempt to search for the Frigid Sword and the Burning Sword. Ange even gets to demonstrate Vilkiss's Ariel mode against the Zan brothers and their Gattaider mecha. ** Salamandinay, Kaname, and Naga assist Wataru in the same scenario because he's the Ikusabe Savior. According to Salamandinay, the Seven Shinbe Dragon Gods helped Aura out. As result, the DRAGONs owe them a favor. ** If Ange fights Zan Kokku, Zan Kokku reveals that Doakudar wants Ange dead because she's a part of the Ikaruga bloodline. If Salamandinay fights Zan Kokku, she notes her Freyja bloodline. * As it turns out, the color scheme of the Vilkiss is based on the color scheme of Wataru's armor and the Mashin Ryuoumaru. * In another DLC scenario, Salia forces the Super Robot Wars X protagonist to indulge her Pretty Salian fantasies. Lelouch, Shou Zama, and Hopes are forced to help Salia out, lest her emotions run wild. * In Scenario 28, the combination of Nadia's Blue Water gem, The Nu Gundam's Psycommu and Ange's Vilkiss breaches the Karmic Horizon and lets Koji Kabuto and Tetsuya Tsurugi meet Zeus. According to Zeus, he was trapped by Mazinger Zero. After a chat, Zeus gives Koji Mazinkaiser and Tetsuya Mazin Emperor G. With these two new mecha, Koji and Tetsuya head back and stop the Great General of Darkness. * Because of the changes in Cross Ange's plot, the Diamond Rose Knights joined because Embryo convinced them instead of an attack on Arzenal. Ersha expresses guilt if she fights Wataru or Himiko. Gallery PS4,_PS_Vita_Super_Robot_Wars_X_-_First_Announcement_PV PS4_PS_Vita「スーパーロボット大戦X」第2弾PV スーパーロボット大戦Ｘ_OPデモ_Super_Robot_Taisen_X_-_Opening_Demo スーパーロボット大戦Ｘ_ヴィルキス_全武装_Super_Robot_Taisen_X_-_Villkiss_All_Attacks SRW_X_Duo_vs_Embryo｜スパロボX：デュオVSエンブリヲ Category:Super Robot Wars